1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dislocation free epitaxial growth of materials having significantly large differences in lattice constant and contain semiconductor light sources such as LEDs and VCSELs, and more particularly to a semiconductor laser comprising a strained material which is grown on a restricted area surface and has a large lattice mismatch between a substrate and an active region in the semiconductor laser.